


A Demon Form's fun

by META2012



Series: OC Sofie stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Groping, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: Sofie returns from a very stressful mission and needs help in relieving all that stress. Thankfully, her demon pal Ozraxuth can help her relieve that stress.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC Sofie stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969993





	A Demon Form's fun

Sofie sighed as she walked into her quarters on board the MFW Inquisitor, having just finished a rather annoying mission.  
  
Sofie herself is a short anthropomorphic humanoid cat with a sexy and curvaceous body. She has red fur covering her busty body, a set of black hair on her head with a peek-a-bang covering her right eye, and her left eye was blue. She also has a 105 cm bust.  
  
As the door closed and locked behind her she deactivated her nano-armour, leaving her with black lacy undergarments and stockings. As well as her flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She also had a red, yellow, and black backpack on. But this was no ordinary backpack, as this was the Demon Form Ozraxuth, a special demon forged to be capable of going toe-to-toe with the universes deadliest beings. Meta's.  
  
They were quite successful at fighting them. But alas, not enough of them could be created before the people creating them were all killed, by Meta's. So very few of them exist in the universe.  
  
They are capable of turning into whatever mode of transportation they need, within reason, as they can't turn into a Bowing 747, that's just ridiculous. They can also turn into other things as well, like a suit of armour, weapons, a backpack, and a large variety of sex machines.  
  
“How many fucking tanks did that bastard have,” Sofie said as she took Ozraxuth off her back and placed him down next to her bed. She then laid down on her bed and sighed “No one, not ever rich billionaires, should have that tanks guarding their dumb rich ass” she said. She has a strong German accent.  
  
“I agree, that was way too many tanks for one guy like him to own,” Ozraxuth said calmly “Seriously, where the hell did he get the funds for all those tanks”.  
  
“According to his bank details and resent transactions, someone else paid for those tanks” Delphys, her onboard AI assistant, said calmly “I couldn't tell who funded him, but it was suspiciously right after we took the job to kill the guy”.  
  
“So, you think that someone tipped him off” Mor'gumoth, the demon living inside of Sofie's dead eye, said, “That would explain why everyone knew we were coming. You should have let me posses the bastard, then we might have known who tipped him off”.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I should have done that,” Sofie said as she laid back on the bed “Oh well, nothing we can do about that now. Unless we ask Cyelin to find his soul so we can torture the information out of him,” she said with a slight smile “In the meantime, Delphys call Helga's home phone”.  
  
“Copy, calling now,” Delphys said, and soon Sofie heard a dialling tone in her ears.  
  
She waited patiently for Helga to pick up the phone, but seconds later she was put onto the home-phones answering machine. No one was home, which annoyed her as she really wanted to have some sexy fun times with her. She would ask Crew, but she too was busy with another mission.  
  
Still, she had two options still open to her “Ozraxuth” she said as she sat up and picked Ozraxuth up “Get ready to fuck my busty ass” she said as she put him on her back.  
  
“Time for anime!” Mor'gumoth said loudly “Want to join me, Delphys?”  
  
“Eh, might as well” Delphys replied, “We've almost finished watching space battleship Yamato anyway”.  
  
Sofie smiled. While those two are in Mor'gumoth's anime pocket dimension, Sofie and Ozraxuth are free to have some fun.  
  
“So, Sofie,” Ozraxuth said as Sofie stood up and stepped away from the bed “How do you want me to pleasure you today?” he asked. Had he had a mouth, he would have been licking his lips. Sofie was a very hot and sexy woman. She may be a bit on the short side, but that's ok. She was still very sexy.  
  
Sofie moaned slightly as she brushed her hands over her curvy body “Do with me as you please” she said seductively.  
  
Ozraxuth would have had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, if he had a face. It was not often that Sofie gave him permission to have his way with her. Normally she would be telling him exactly what he should be doing. So an opportunity to be the one in control was a rare treat that he savoured for as long as possible.  
  
Ozraxuth summoned two shadowy arms out of the backpack. They moved down Sofie's body and firmly grabbed her nice, curvy arse. She yelped slightly when he did so, but soon started moaning at the sensation.  
  
“Oh, starting slowly I see” Sofie cooed as Ozraxuth summoned another pair of arms and used them to groped her large, plump breasts “You are quite the naughty boy when given free rein over me”.  
  
Ozraxuth would have smiled in response, but he had no mouth. So instead he summoned another pair of arms and used them to groped Sofie's nice thighs. They were nice thighs, nice, soft and thick. Just the kind of thighs he would love to have his head sandwiched between. If he had a head that is.  
  
He continued to groped Sofie's busty body for a good thirty more seconds, letting her moan and writhe in his demonic arms. But this would soon get boring, so he began to 'raise the heat'.  
  
He summoned for more shadowy arms, but these ones are not meant to grope her body. They were meant to restrain her.  
  
The four new arms grabbed Sofie's arms and legs, and moved them apart and restraining her. Another pair of arms formed, one of them clamped a hand over Sofie's mouth whilst the other moved down her body, slipped underneath her panties, and started stroking her pussy.  
  
Sofie moaned deeply as he pleasured her body, pleasuring every sensitive part of her busty body. He could sense the orgasm building up inside of her.  
  
He soon slipped two fingers into Sofie's pussy, and started rapidly finger fucking her and building up her orgasm faster.  
  
Sofie moaned and mewled within his grasp, becoming nothing but a panting mess as Ozraxuth brought her to the peak of orgasm. A loud moan then escaped her lips as she orgasmed, sending hot pleasure through her body.  
  
Her body weekend as she twitched and bucked from the lustful aftershocks, only being kept up by Ozraxuth's grasp. Her orgasm soon subsided, and she slumped within Ozraxuth's mass of arms. Although the demon was far from done with her.  
  
He slowly and gently started stripping Sofie of her undergarments, starting with her bra and panties. He kept her stockings on her, as she looked a lot sexier with them on. Once he had removed her undergarments he forced her down onto her knees, then onto her chest.  
  
Now the real fun can begin.  
  
The backpack that he was using as a disguise and turned into a sort of pipe rigging. It started off with two metal pipes either side of her body, with a third connecting the two together and pinning her to the floor. There was another pipe, much higher up the rigging. He forced Sofie's arms up over the pipe, forcing her torso up. He then handcuffed (don't ask where he got them from) her arms together and chained the handcuffs to the lower bar.  
  
Ozraxuth quickly created three more pipe rigging, one forming a square around her neck, keeping her head in place. The other two were simple hoops that pined her thighs to the floor. He made sure to separate her legs beforehand, moving them apart so that he had easy access to her lower areas. He then lifted her feet up and handcuffed her ankles to the top bar of the main rigging.  
  
By now Sofie was well and truly restrained, just the way she liked it. Ozraxuth had gotten rid of some of the shadowy arms, mainly the one's that were restraining her. That left him with the one's groping her breasts, arse, thighs, and the one that was covering her mouth.  
  
“Enjoying yourself Sofie?” Ozraxuth asked as he firmly spanked Sofie's arse, getting a lustful moan from the busty cat.  
  
Moan was all Sofie could do right now, as Ozraxuth still had a hand over her mouth. Although knowing the pervy demon, he'll have something else in her mouth soon.  
  
Sure enough, Ozraxuth got rid of the hand covering her mouth, but quickly replaced it with a dildo shoved into her mouth. Said dildo was attached to a rig that would thrust the dildo in and out of her mouth in a rhythmic motion. Very much like someone's dick shoved down her throat.  
  
Sofie moaned whorishly as she sucked on the fake cock, sucking on it like it was a real cock. She then felt two more dildos press against her body, and get pushed into her pussy and anus, and getting shoved in and out of her.  
  
'Ja, fuck me harder' Sofie thought as her throat, pussy, and anus were systematically fucked by dildos. 'Fuck me like the slutty whore I am'.  
  
“Oh, going for the slutty whore routine are we,” Ozraxuth said with glee “Come now Sofie, we both know what happens to slutty whores round here,” he said before he created everything he would need to milk Sofie's voluptuous breasts.  
  
The two arms that were groping her breasts moved and grabbed the two suction cups and attached them to Sofie's nipples, and soon they started milking her breasts.  
  
Sofie moaned loudly and whorishly as her breasts were milked and fucked hard by Ozraxuth. The demon was clearly enjoying what he was doing to her, as he kept making rather perverted remarks. Not that Sofie minded them. She did enjoy it when people complimented her body and assets.  
  
'You must be so glad that your only capable of being humanoid when possessing someone' Sofie thought as Ozraxuth's shadowy hands went back to groping her breasts 'If you were a Vluyruyrs, I'll so be fucking you after this'.  
  
“Yeah, well. I can't posses a member of your species as your not human” Ozraxuth said calmly “Cause you know, humans and Vluyruyrs are two completely different species and have completely different souls” he said “Anyway, let's see that arse of yours jiggle” he said with an imaginary smile as he spanked Sofie's arse again “Yeah baby, you are one sexy woman”.  
  
Sofie moaned in response, wiggling and writhing as she playfully tugged against her restraints, enjoying every moment Ozraxuth had his demonic hands on her curvy body. She soon felt another orgasm building up inside of her, this one stronger than before.  
  
Soon she could not hold the burning inside of her and orgasmed again. This time stronger than before. Her body was rocked by a tidal wave of pleasure as each moment rocked her harder and harder.  
  
She had to admit, Ozraxuth knew how to make her feel good.  
  
She came down from her orgasmic high a good minute later. Slumping within her restraints. But Ozraxuth was far from done with, very far from done. The fuck machine he had turned into continued to fuck Sofie. Not stopping just because she was a bit tired. Not that Sofie's complained, she had a cyborg body with unlimited endurance.  
  
Ozraxuth continued to fuck Sofie for a good half an hour, making her orgasm several more times, only stopping once she had finished having her fun. Deconstructing the rigging he formed around her letting her flop onto the floor.  
  
Sofie rolled onto her back, breathing deeply. Ozraxuth's shadowy arms were still groping her body, pleasuring her breasts, arse, and thighs “Mmmm, Ja. I needed that” Sofie cooed, licking her lips. She moaned whorishly when Ozraxuth summoned another hand and used it to finger her pussy “Mmmmm. I take it that you're not finished with me yet”.  
  
Ozraxuth made an imaginary smile “Oh, I am far from done fucking you” he said before he formed a latex bodysuit tightly around her busty body. He quickly rolled Sofie onto her chest and quickly hog-tied her, making sure that the rope he formed was tight around her voluptuous body. He then formed a dildo inside of her arse and pussy, as well as shoving a gag into her mouth.  
  
“Mmmmph, hmmmmph, grrmmphh, mmmmph!” Sofie moaned as she tugged against her restraints. Enjoying her bindings as she playfully fought against them.  
  
“Enjoying yourself Sofie?” Ozraxuth asked as he spanked her arse several times “Because you better get your slutty ass ready. Your voluptuous body is mine for the next couple of hours”.  
  
Sofie moaned whorishly from behind her restraints, tugging and pulling against her restraints as she shook and wiggled 'Show me what you got, you naughty boy' she thought, encoring him to be especially naughty with her.  
  
Ozraxuth smiled imaginarily. Oh, he will be naughty with her. He will be, very naughty.


End file.
